The Break in the Clouds
by sweetsheart
Summary: The team has lost a friend. A man who died for his country. A true hero.


**A/N: I don't own Bones and I do not wish to profit off it in any way, shape or form. However, I wish Booth and Brennan would take some advice from Nike and just do it.**

_**Prologue**_

They say two things are inevitable; death and taxes. However, for a while, you can evade taxes. Death is inevitable, forever coming, forever ending. Life can be short and spontaneous. An abrupt life, an abrupt ending. Life can be long and painful, death the only release. Yet people often say they have no regrets.

But life is a rollercoaster, full of life, love, loss, tragedy, success and failure. No regrets means that you may not have lived your life to the full. However, some people have a short yet fulfilled life, but this can result in deep tragedy for those around them.

We will never know what life is like after death, but ponder this; would you want to? Would you want to know on the odd chance that it was a nothingness? No, because that's what humans need. Proven scientifically or not, humans need hope.

Dark clouds rolled across a bleak horizon that fateful day. The trees and plants seemed upset as the procession drove into the cemetery. A group of people were walking behind the cars, all dressed in black, heads down, spirits low. The rain began spattering on the grass, beginning a series of umbrellas to rise above the mourners. The group that hadn't been together for 10 years was now gathering for a solemn occasion.

The team circled the grave, a coffin partially lowered into the grave. There was Angela and Jack Hodgins, holding the hands of a 13 year old girl and a 9 year old boy. Angela was wiping the eyeliner stained tears from her face, Hodgins attempting to hold back tears. The two children didn't quite understand the enormity of the situation. There was Lance Sweets and Daisy Wick, both with tears welling in their eyes. Temperance Brennan was showing emotions which she usually passed off as nothing but a vagary. Camille Saroyan was fighting the urge to break down completely. A variety of former interns, friends and family were gathered for the service.

Cam stood back up and began to speak.

"Booth... Booth was a good man. I knew him basically all his life. He may have had a bit of a... different start in life, but his family around him made him succeed to be everything he wanted to be. He served his country. He lived for this country, he died for this country. Booth never backed down from a challenge, no, never. If he did that, well, he probably could never show his face in public ever again. He was intelligent, although he masked it so much, I never really understood why. But I'm going to miss him very much. He was a lot to a lot of people. And I know he'll never be forgotten. Today, a family... our families, have to bury a member."

As Cam finished up, she finally cried. She wiped her eyes and went back to the group. Angela hugged her tightly. The clouds had failed to disperse, still lingering over the funeral. The rain, however, had cleared up, one glimmer of innocence in the world that seemed so bleak to the mourners.

The next few people came up. Sweets said some things about the therapy sessions and what he learnt about Booth, Hodgins talked about having to explain things to him, but Bren said nothing. Then, a blonde woman came up to speak.

"Hi. I met Booth while he was over in Afghanistan. I was a journalist; he was coming to arrest me. Yeah, I know, a bit atypical, but still. Booth was an amazing man. He loved me and I loved him. And I'm never going to forget him. I hope nobody else will, either. I wanted to have a family with Booth. And now, I don't get the chance. And I know that a lot of people won't get to do things with Booth either. I think that the world is going to be worse off without him."

The woman walked off, sobbing. At that moment, the coffin started to be lowered into the grave. Hodgins put his arm around Angela and pulled her close. She put her head on her shoulder and cried. Sweets clutched Daisy's hand, trying not to cry more than his fiancée. Bren stood there, a blank look on her face. Everyone started to head off, except for Bren. She stood there. A man in a black overcoat came over to the grave.

He was tall, with dark hair and brown eyes. Bren looked up. It was Booth's father. The man knelt down next to the grave and laid a single flower. He sobbed, sniffed before muttering a few words;

_"Goodbye Parker. I love you, son."_

_**Epilogue**_

Death hurts. There's no doubt about it. But there's one way to ease the pain. Love. There's love, remembering and acceptance. And that's all that you need. Eventually, their spirit and soul will prevail and settle it all, and you will be at peace. Just live, love and remember.


End file.
